Uchiha Love Triangle
by Lumi yoshinigama
Summary: What if the Uchiha Brothers are interested in one girl...read and find out rated T for words . If you find my story stupid feel free to give negative comments since it's Im NEW


Uchiha Love Triangle

Your POV

_Darn it! My chakra's ran out! How can I escape!? _"I'll help you!" somebody said _oh no! I'm loosing my energy_! And then I blacked out.

* * *

"okaa-san who Is she?" a boy ask.I slowly open to see a woman with long raven hair and a boy that looks the same age as me "why am I here?" I ask quetly "some drunk ninja was chasing you good thing my husband came to save you" the woman boy stayed quiet.

"good thing your awake" said a man who just came in._that voice…so he's the man who save me_ "welcome home otou-san! "the boy said,

so you're the one who saved me back then, my apologies if I caused you troubled,My name is Laila Yoshinagama" I said with firm voice.

"well,Laila-san,so you're the last survivor of that clan…." My face darkened.

"Im sorry for bringing that up…."the man said

I looked at him blankly.

"oh! Gomen,My name is Fugaku Uchiha"the man said "and that boy is my younger son Sasuke Uchiha" Fugaku said "yoroshukune Lai-chan!"the boy named Sasuke Uchiha said,_Lai-chan? Well cute nickname for me._ "and my wife Yuuki"(A/N:sorry made that name I don't know the name of Sasuke's okaa-san)

"oh! I have an older son but he's on a mission so he's coming back next week" Fugaku said.

"my deepest apologies,I might cause trouble to you si I might get going" I said

"no! you must stay there's nowhere you can go can you?" she said _darn! Fine!_

"I'll stay here….if you want" I said

"yay! Lai-chan is going to stay!" Sasuke said

"Lai-chan come with me! I wanna show you my jutsus" Sasuke said.

* * *

_Just how strong are you Sasuke…. _"yosh!" he said,he quickly made a hand sign,_he's fast,but not fast enough…._I saw his hand sign _Fire style: Fireball Jutsu huh?..._ "Fire style:Fireball Jutsu…." I said,then big flame came out from his mouth,_he's strong,he will be a great ninja someday…_

"you know that Im gonna do the fireball jutsu?" he ask curiously.

"I saw your Hand sign a while ago,for kid like you,you can do a jutsu like that,you are a strong ninja and you will be a great ninja in the future" I said "thanks…" he said with a blush on his face.

* * *

Days have past then Its my second week in the Uchiha household

"ugh! I need to train!" I said with a bored face

I walked out the house and went to the training grounds

* * *

When I camed there I started my training

"Water Style:Water Dragon Bullet!" I said while I make the handsigns,somebody attacked me with kunais "who's there!?" I shouted, "

Shadow clone jutsu!" I said, "so you can do different kinds of jutsus in different elements" a boy said. "Who are you!" I asked.

"my name….My name is Itachi Uchiha nice to meet you,your good at jutsus and chakra controlling,I should spar with you sometimes" he said

_Uchiha…..!Itachi Uchiha! Sasuke's Brother!?_

"Im Laila Yoshinagama,nice to meet you too , so you're an Uchiha….. we should go home now Sasuke's so eager to see you and its getting late" I said "what?,what do you mean 'we should go home now?" he ask curiously

"I live in your house now" I said casually . I look at Itachi

_hahahaha his deadpan hahahahaha!_

I smirked.

* * *

"im home!" I said "me too!" Itachi said while still deadpan and looking at me

"welcome home nii-san!" Sasuke said while he tackle Itachi to the ground, "oh and welcome home Lai-chan!" I responded him with a smile

* * *

Years have past since I came to the Uchiha household,Itachi had grown and he is a very skilled ninja that's why he need to go on a mission every day

Too bad that he have to leave his brother,Sasuke

"I'll be going now!" Itachi said

"nii-san! You aren't gonna train with me?" Sasuke said as he whined

"you go train with Lai-chan,you know Sasuke that I always have a mission that's why I have to leave,I'll be back tomorrow,and I'll find a way to have time for the three of us so we can train together" Itachi said "JANE!" he said then he walked out the house

I saw Sasuke's pouting and sad face _kawaiiii_

"Sasuke lets train!" I said with an encouraging voice

"ha-hai!" he said _so kawaiiiii_

* * *

Itachi's POV

_Lai-chan's birthday is the day after tomorrow huh? Well I got the right gift to give her_

_I wanted to see her badly,is it because of her beauty and her power _I smirked _well seems like I have feelings for her I wonder if Sasuke's inlove with her too….better get going _I said in my thoughts while I jumped off the tree

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_Lai-chan's birthday is the day after tomorrow! I wish she would like my gift to her _just by looking to her I fell into a trance and continue to stare at her beauty

Back To Laila's POV

I felt someone staring at me only to find out that it was Sasuke. "Sasuke…..ar-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence because I felt soft lips onto mine,_Sasuke's kissing me!_ Then he broke the kiss

"g-gomenasai! Lai-chan I didn't notice!" he apologize nervously

I touch my lips and remember the flashback to where he had kissed me

"it's okay!" I said with a gentle smile, Sasuke blush furiously and I giggle and now he blushed more

"well ja! I'll be going now!" I said while waving at the Uchiha

I touch my lips again to where the younger Uchiha had kissed me then I blush _is he inlove with me?_

Sasuke's POV

I touch my lips remembering the feeling of kissing Lai-chan…..I blush _I love you Lai-chan…._

Back To Laila's POV

_It's finally my B-day! I hope I will get a gift from Sasuke and Itachi_

I blushed _I still remember the kiss…_

"Im home!" I heard the voice said

"welcome home Itachi!" I said

"happy B-day Lai-chan" he gave me a bracelet with color beads that is very beautiful when the sun's or moon's light struck it

"Wow Itachi it's beautiful!" I said _it's really beautiful…._

Then I suddenly feel something very soft on my cheek I blush _Itachi…._

"happy B-day Lai-chan…" he said

"I'm gonna go now…." He said. Once he got out of the house Sasuke rush out and hold an iron grip on my hand

"Sasuke….are you okay?" I ask

"Lai-chan he kissed you and I kissed you…." He said

"what do you mean Sasuke?"

"Lai-chan your mine and I won't let nii-san have you…." He said with a deadly serious tone

Then he went back to his room _Sasuke….:(_

* * *

It's been a long time since _**that **_happen,Sasuke finally speaks to me and Itachi comes back home once a months or week or something…..whatever

"Laila can you go buy something from the market outside the village?" Yuuki said (A/N:Sasuke and Itachi's mother if you forgot)

"okay!" I said with a cheerful tone and went out to buy groceries

* * *

I already had the ingredients that Yuuki-san want me to buy

As I walk in the village a cold wind sends down to my shivers pine the place is quiet….._too quiet_

Then I saw something,something that would make me cry….dead boddies lying on the ground and I saw Sasuke quietly sobbing

"Sasuke what happen here?" I ask

"nii-san,he….killed all the people in the entire clan even kaa-san and tou-san" he said

"I'll kill him I'll get my revenge!" he furiously said

"Sasuke…" I said while frowning and a single teardrop fall from my cheek

Itachi….. why would you do such things things…

Then I began sobbing quietly like Sasuke, then I suddenly felt arms around me

"Lai-chan…..I promise I'll avenge our clan….." he said as we cry in each other's arm

* * *

Its been years since that _incident _came

Sasuke became Sasuke that I never knew he became cold (and arrogant) (A/N:Sasuke's arrogant alright! :P)

We've been adopted by the third hokage of the Hidden leaf village

The hokage asked the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake if Sasuke and I can live with him

Kakashi said "yes" but Sasuke refused and want to live in a house by himself now we're ten and first time in the academy,note:since we came to the academy many girls been stalking Sasuke , Sasuke's annoyed me too of course got annoyed and everywhere I go with Sasuke the girls from our school kept glaring at me…..weird huh? Well let's go back to the story shall we?

As you can read me and Sasuke haven't got our protectors yet because we haven't have our I'm walking in the classroom as usual noisy,bakas and girls glaring at me

I sigh as I sit down (A/N:I sit next to Sasuke by the way) _seriously why do people been born stupid…..?_

"class! Sit down!" a man said , he is Iruka-sensei he is our homeroom teacher

"now our lesson for today is how to mold chakra…" I didn't listen to what Iruka-sensei said _mataku!...they didn't know about chakra!? _"can someone explain about chakra?" Iruka-sensei said then a girl with pink girl who's name is Sakura Haruno

Sakura raised her hand and explained all about chakra , then after she explain she look at Sasuke hoping that she will be praised by him

_Way more obsess with him he's just gonna give you a cold stare , _as in on cue he did give her a cold stare _told you _then Sakura immediately sit down

"today we're gonnalearn how to make clones" Iruka-sensei said "let's go out" he added

"ikko! Sasuke!" I said he replied with an 'hn'

_Seriously what kind of word is 'hn'!_

* * *

As we got outside Iruka-sensei said "we need an example lets see…..Uchiha Sasuke!"

"this thing is only for childs play" Sasuke as he walk in the middle

I can guess that many girls in squealing 'kyaaaa!' or 'go Sasuke-kun!' "kyaaa!...Go! Sasuke-kun!" the girls said _everything I say always happened on cue like I can predict the future or something…_

"shadow clone jutsu!" he said while he make the handsigns then….POOF! another Sasuke

_Sasuke needs to improve on his shadow clone jutsu I can still know who's the real Sasuke…and let me guess the people here is blind enough and say 'wow! It's hard to know who's the real Sasuke!'_

"WOW! It's hard to know who's the real Sasuke!" the people said

"yup right on cue" I muttered with a sarcastic tone

"ke! I can do that too!" a boy said with blond hair and blue eyes , that's Naruto Uzumaki

The village's so called trouble maker

But I believed he do mischievious things because he want the people to know his excistence and value _poor child….he never experience a parent love…and been treated like a demon because of the incident years ago…..I understand your pain…_ "kage no bushin no jutsu!" he said but it turn worse

His clone….looks like annoying us because of its tonge sticking out and wriggling body

I saw everybody I mean everybody laught (except Iruka-sensei) and I saw Sasuke smirked

_He really need a training…._ Then I saw him frowned….why do he need to get bullied like this….before Iruka-sensei say something

"hey!" I said and received shock faces and Naruto to "stop laughing at Naruto! just because he made a mistake doesn't mean you all people need to laugh at him!...jeez! people like you are so annoying! How can people like you can be a great ninja if you people are already doing things like bullying other persons

And making fun of we haven't even damn graduated yet! You people need some discipline!" I said with a deadly tone and death glare that looks like wanted to kill you

I really earned glares , shock looks , and scared looks but I'm not affected because I saw Naruto Lighten up , I saw Sasuke glaring at me and turned away and headed back to the classroom _jelous huh?_

"class let's head back to the classroom" Iruka-sensei said before he left he gave me a soft smile the left

"arigato! Lai-chan!" naruto said I responded him with a warm smile

"ne? can I call you Lai-chan and can we be friends?" he said with a worried smile feeling that I will reject him

I smile and said "yes and yes" Naruto's face became very bright and give a bear hug and of course I hug back

"let's go back to the classroom" I said

While me and Naruto walk he said "I will become a hokage! And people will acknowledge me strength!"

I smiled at him and said " Naruto I know you will be a great hokage!"

"really!?" he said "yes I believe in you" I said with encouraging tone "yay!" he said he acts like five year old boy

* * *

On to the second chap! PLSSSSS R&R


End file.
